The Awakening
The awakening is the first Episode of PvZ Plush Video Description The gem of the underneath is a mystical object, under the protection of a cowboy, and being constantly attempting to be taken by a short tempered enderman and his sidekick. However, will unleashing zombies from the ancient times of 2009 result in them getting the gem? Probably not, because its only episode 1 Plot Woody explains the importance of the Gem of the Underneath, and why Noctis obtaining it would mean the end of the world. It then cuts to Noctis and creeps discussing when they are going to attack. They attack, but are defeated by Woody's cannon. After their defeat, Noctis yells at Creeps and blames him for his failure, during this he bumps his head on a drawer, he opens the drawer, and finds the Zombies. The zombies and Noctis get to know each other. Noctis asks them to help obtain the gem of the underneath, which Conehead, replies with We accept, and they start to attack the base Basic, goes up and asks Woody to give him the gem, he is blasted by the cannon, and is picked up by Polly back to the base Conehead is next, And takes two hits from the cannon before fainting After that, Bucket goes up, woody shoots his bucket off, which causes him to become enraged. He then is shot by the cannon. Duckus then explains that his ''"Pink pencil of Healing" ''will heal the zombies, despite Creeps's disbelief Scurvy goes up next, dodges the first few shots, before Purple calls him out for being a fake pirate. This causes him to get shot. Duckus then goes up and disables Woody's cannon with his ''"Disabler Pencil" ''.But is shot at the same time. Purple then goes up, to get the gem, but is beaten up by woody, Polly mistakes him for being dead, so carries him in the air before dropping him, Purple drops seed packets containing some of the plants, Woody activates them which causes Split, Pea, Peashooter, Squash, Mini-Chomp, Goldie, Sunflower, Cherry and Wally to appear. They introduce themselves and agree to help woody defend his castle from the zombies. Nocti then goes up to the castle, but is squashed by squash, and is carried away by Polly, swearing revenge. He then yells at Purple for accidentally causing the plants to be released. He applauds Duckus for destroying the cannon, but that does not matter now. He then is interrupted by conehead multiple times, before he says he will attack again and again until they get the gem of the underneath Characters Introduced * Woody * Noctis * Creeps * Purple * Conehead * Scurvy * Polly * Bucket * Duckus * Basic * Peashooter * Cherry * Sunflower * Goldie * Mini-Chomp * Split * Squash * Pea * Wally Trivia * This is the only episode in which a Plant and Zombie do not speak to each other * This episode introduces the most characters with a total of 19 introduced * Many of the characters voices have changed since this episode ** Peashooter's voice is higher pitched ** Pea's Voice is also higher pitched ** Creeps sounds more monotone